The Talented Miss Kitty
by Pyshcodelic-Pixie
Summary: Follow Kitty as she develops from a mindless shadow through her trials and tribulations right through to where she blossoms in High Society leaving her country lass' days far behind her. But even though she is th toast of the town, will she forget herself
1. A Snatched letter

_Hello again everyone. Please read, enjoy, and review. Compliment and Criticism welcome…This is my take on what happens to Kitty when the story ends. It coincides in the same time frame as my other major fanfic 'THE DARCY PRIDE'…_

* * *

Kitty was sat at a small circular table in the Longbourn Parlour. She was quite bereft of anything to occupy her now that three of her sister's were married and settled. Mr Bennet was closed up in his library as ever, Mrs Bennet was out visiting Mrs Long and Mary was reading her beloved Fordyce's Sermons. So unfortunately Kitty had a whole morning to herself and not even plain Maria Lucas to take her mind off boredom! Her long fingers were drumming on the table when the door opened. Kitty's eyes shot up. The head of her father peered around the door frame, and when he saw his daughter he stepped in the room.

"Ah there you are Kitty my dear, there's a letter here for you." he held out his hand containing a neatly folded letter with gold calligraphy on the top right corner. Kitty eagerly got up and hurried over to her father and gratefully took the letter.

"Thank you Papa." her hand rested on his arm. Mr Bennet smiled quirkily.

"There there, you're a good girl. And I dare say quite improved in sense since your sisters went away." he kissed Kitty's forehead before chuckling and going back to his library retreat. Kitty went back to the table and sat down and picked up a book to hide the letter in later. Before she had time to even look at the letter. The door was flung open again and Mrs Bennet came bounding in along with Mrs Long and Aunt Phillips. Kitty shot to her feet book in hand. All three of them sat on the setee in a fit of giggles. Mrs Bennet then stopped laughing and looked at Kitty.

"Lord! What on earth has possessed you child! On a day like this I should be ashamed to be sat indoors! Why are you not attending on your sister Mrs Bingley or at the drapers buying fashinable clothes. You'll never get a husband like Mr Bingley or Mr Darcy, or even our own dear Wickham looking like _that!_" The last comment stung at Kitty's heart. She looked down at her muslin dress. Mrs Long was looking down her crooked nose at the young girl. Mrs Phillips examined the pattern on the sleeves keenly before remarking.

"I must say I agree sister. Surely dear Mrs Darcy, Mrs Bingley and Mrs Wickham never were seen out in such a thing." Kitty picked up the letter slowly and tried to hide it behind her book.

"Are you turning into Mary girl! What is in your head. You even have a book in your-" Mrs Bennet's keen eyes settled on the partially hidden letter. "Ahhh, well what's this Kitty?" she shrieked in her usual manner. She almost ran over to her daughter and snatched the letter from Kitty's grasp, creasing it as she did so. Kitty was powerless to stop it. Mrs Bennet then sat down again, flanked on either side by the other two women. Unable to recognise the seal on the back she tore open the letter. Kitty in despair sat down on a wooden chair and looked behind her to the other side of the room where the largely unnoticed Mary had gotten to her feet and was coming to sit next to her. Face blank as ever.

Mrs Bennet then squealed with delight when she saw it was from Pemberley.

"Read it out loud Fanny!" Mrs Phillips said as she clung to her sister's arm. Mrs Bennet was overcome with joy.

"_To my dearest Kitty...blah blah blah_ _blah... I have been showered with gifts by my dear Darcy. My new family are more delightful than I could anticipate...The extensive grounds are charming, and neighbours most courtious...Colonel Fitzwilliam very attentitive..."_ she squealed again, _"Oh my dear sister, it would delight me above all things if you could persuade Papa to consent to having you live with us for a while!..._There now!..._I would also request that we can present you at court along with Miss Georgiana Darcy!"_ Mrs Bennet then got up, then sat down, and got up again. "Oh my word!" Mrs Phillips and Mrs Long stared at Mrs Bennet pleading with her to continue "_...Darcy has also suggested that if it agreeable to you then perhaps a small dowry is in order..." _Mrs Phillips gasped. "_..I am only sorry to say that Mama and Mary will be unable to accompany you..." _

"Well that is a dissapointment!" Mrs Long commented sarcasticly.

"_...blah, blah, blah..._She then goes on to say how eager she is to see you. Also Jane and Bingley are to accompany you...Something about Darcy's uncle...an Earl!" Mrs Bennet grinned." O dear, you cannot stay more than a two month complete for the Darcy's are going away." Mrs Bennet sighed "Well you must go and make the most of it I dare say... she does go on to say how she will provide an adequate wardrobe for you which is pleasing. She ends with..._You loving and affectionate sister, Your etc..._Very elegant hand. Kitty just sat there looking at Mary who just shrugged. "Well say something girl!" Kitty stood up.

"I... er... I'm afraid you'll have to excuse me, Mama, Aunt Phillips, Mrs Long...Mary. I- I need a walk. I'm sure the fresh air will do me good! As you so kindly put it earliermother." Kitty curtsied and put her hand out to receive the letter from her mother, very much in a manner similar to her sister Elizabeth's bold ways.

"But there is so much do be done Kitty!" Mrs Bennet shreaked. She pushed the letter into Kitty's hand and started flapping about before shouting Hill and ordering her about in a flustered manner. Kitty exited the room hastily and grabbed her bonnet, spencer jacket and gloves before rushing out the front door and started int he direction of the woods, which had always been her sister Elizabeth's favourite. As she did so a mixture of snow and gravel crunched beneath her shoes. She'd forgotten her walking boots so she headed back to the house, as she approached the fron door she heard Mrs Bennet hammering on Mr Bennet's library door rattling on about something and nothing so Kitty made for the garden path, peering in the library window as she went. She saw Mr Bennet, sat in his powerdering gown with a glass of port in his hand. He smiled at her. Kitty shook her head, sighed and continued along the way...

* * *

_Wells that's another first chapter out the way. This might be a one off. Should I continue? Leave a review and tell me:D:D PS. Please visit my wesite : http/mrslizzydarcy. And sign the guestbook there!_


	2. A Ramble round Netherfield

_Well, I've only got 5 reviews which is a bit dissapointing but then again that gives you all an excuse to review more! YAY Hope you enjoy reading this! I remember when I first started posting my JA fics there were only 10 stories now there is well over 240! Go YOU! Please go on my site... _**lifeandstuffDOTcomk/happilyeverafter **_and join..._

_

* * *

_

As she reached the top of Oaksham Mount, Kitty had to shield her eyes from the pale winter sun with her gloved hand. Her impish eyes survayed the frosty landscape before her. She saw the farmers checking over their fields and a woodland far in the distance. Her eyes then fell on Netherfield, her sister's home. From it she saw two figures on horseback appear in the gardens, Jane and Bingley. She waved furiously at them to catch their attention. Who in return waved back before riding along the edge of their grounds. Kitty laughed happily before returning her gaze towards the Hertfordshire landscape, that she admired so much. A cool breeze swept round the back of her neck making her shift uncomfortably, but she ignored the feeling. She saw birds flying away in the distance, tiny balck pin-pricks in the sky. Kitty sighed.

"So this is why Lizzy always came up here." she said to nobody in particular. Just then she heard a twig snap and spun around. A man on horseback was approaching her. Kitty's eyes widened in fear.

"G'day ma'am. Sorry to be rude but may I inquire as to this Lizzy's surname?" the man dismounted his horse and came towards her. He was handsome by any means but there was something pleasant in his countenance. Even so Kitty was wary of him, after all hadn't Wickham had a pleasing air aswell? She eyes him over suspicsiously.

"My sister, Elizabeth Darcy of Pemberley in Derbyshire." the mans eyes dropped.

"Oh, not Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Longbourn then it seems." Kitty's heart started pounding heavily. She shouldn't be stood here in conversation with a man she didn't know, especially one who seemed to have an interest in her sister.

"Well as a matter of fact..." he came dangerously close, Kitty's voice caught in her throat.

"Yes, go on!" Kitty stopped herself. No, she must not talk about their private affairs to anyone, especially not strangers. Those were Lizzy's words to her.

"...I should be going now. Good day sir." she made to leave at a quick pace but he caught her arm. Kitty spun around.

"Wait!" his voice was pleading but even so, Kitty didn't want to end up like her sister Lydia in a patched up marriage for lack of propiety.

"Let go of me sir, this instance! My sister and brother-in-law of Netherfield Park are riding just by that woodland yonder and they can surely see everything. Even your lack of propiety in detaining me here, alone whilst I'm unaccompanied." Her voice was commanding as it was trembling. The man, seeing her distress released his grip of her. And bowed.

"I'm sorry, excessively sorry to have offended you madam, twas not my intention. All I was going to request was the honour of so fair a lady's name." Kitty backed away before thinking. Should she answer? Should she run, Lucas Lodge was just down the lane.

"Miss Katherine Bennet of Longbourn Manor." she clasped her hands together infront of her, "Sir." she added as an after-thought. The man smiled.

"A name I know so well as my own, as often as I've heard it spoken." Kitty was very confused. the man stuttered for a moment before replying.

"I- I am, Letts the younger, Elton Letts of Whitworth Place in Sussex Ma'am." he bowed. "At your service." Kitty looked eager to be rid of his company so he wrapped up their conversation.

"But of course you must be anxious to leave Miss Bennet, pass my regards on to your family." The gentleman tipped his hat before proceeding to mount his horse.

"Mr Letts-" He looked at her with his grey eyes.

"Master Letts if you please Ma'am."

"sorry, Master Letts, how know you my sister? Mrs Darcy?" He smiled.

"I grew up with my Aunt in Mereton, Mrs Darcy and I played together as children before I was sent away to school in Eton." He surveyed her. "You couldn't have been more then a babe at the time." she nodded her head.

"Pray how is Miss Jane? Has she grown handsome?" Kitty luaghed and looked away.

"Aye tis her down there." she pointed to the bingleys on horseback. "Though she's Mrs Bingley now." he made an 'o' shape with his mouth.

"I see, so how long have Miss Jane and Miss Eliza been wed?" Kitty fiddled with her gloves.

"Er..Not three days Master Letts." he sighed.

"Ah, I'm sorry to have missed it." They wen't silent for a moment. Kitty need to say something for the situation was most uncomfortable.

"I have another sister."

"I know."

"O."

"Maria isn't it?"

"erm, Mary Sir." silence once again took prescedence. This man, intrigued Kitty, even if she was unconscientious of it. They both then went to say something at the same time. Before Kitty went on.

"Pray continue Sir." he nodded in gratitude.

"Many thanks, Ma'am. I was only going to inquire how your three sisters are, in health that is." Kitty raised her eyebrows.

"Four sisters."

"Indeed, who is the t'other?" Kitty looked exasperated.

"I have a younger sister." He grinned.

"I never knew that, I'm surprised my Aunt had not wrote and informed me. She's an excellent corrispondent at other times"

"She's married and settled in Newcastle." Kitty said in a rushed manner,He looked quite intersted. While she was horrified that she had let her tongue slip so.

"O, that's rather far off though is it not Miss Bennet?" Kitty wondered at this man, for though she did not know him. She felt inclined to be explicit with him.

"Aye...indeed it is Master Letts." She curtseyed and started to walk away but he called towards her. He examined her carefully.

"Pray, what is your age Miss Bennet?" he asked slowly.

"I hardly think that is of importance Sir." he continued to watch her every movement carefully.

"For you cannot be more than sixteen, so your youngest sister must be very young indeed, and more too for being married." Even if she was intrigued by him, this Elton Letts, vexed Kitty a great deal. He was almost persistant as her mother!

"I am seventeen Master Letts." he wriggled his nose

"Ah, so your youngest sister is how old?" Kitty laughed, he was unbeleiveable!"

"Lord, you are very encourageable Master Letts, but if you must know Lydia is six in ten." he shrugged off her slight of him.

"And what is her marriage name Miss Bennet?" Kitty was not going to be drawn into coversation about Mr Wickham of all people so she turned on her heels.

"Farewell then Master Letts." she called over her shoulder. Though she did not see it, he lifted his hat towards her before galloping away. Inspired by the pounding of the galloping horse on the ground,Kitty shook off the last five minutes and skipped down the lane, as she passed Lucas Lodge she waved at Maria Lucas who said something unaudible back. She then stopped at a fence which had weeds growing up over it. She looked either way down the lane before climbing over it. Making sure to hold her petticoat up so as not to dirty it. She then trampled across the edge of a large field towards a row of Spanish Chesnuts.

Once there she let her petticoat and skirt back down before picking a few late blooming wild flowers across the way, by the hedgerow. She then continued down the secluded pathway, humming one of her favourite jigs. She carried on this way before a cloud came over and dimmed the light. Kitty stopped in her tracks, and looked around. She was lost.

"O Lord!" she said to herself and scouted byound the chesnuts to see if she recognised anything. "Well Done Kitty, now look what you've gone and gotten yourself into now." once again, said to herself. She looked down to see where the path continued. The was a bend at the bottom of the hill. Maybe there was something at the bottom. There certainly wasn't where she'd walked from apart from boring old fileds! So she started skipping again waving her arms to and fro.

When she reached the bend, she peered around the corner.

"What Luck!" she called out, grinning from ear to ear like a cheshire cat. Before her lay the gates to Netherfield. She was apprehensive to enter. The large building that loomed before her, throwing a cold shadow. She started talking to herself to make reason.

"Hold on a minute, my sister's Mistress here I should have no fear in being turned away. Jane would never do that." she bit her lip. "but what if that horrid Miss Bingley is there. She'll surely turf me out on my ear!" She looked up and saw hefty rain clouds starting to appear on the horizon. "Brilliant. Well Lizzy wasn't afraid to walk here through the mud when Miss Bingley, Mr & Mrs Hurst _and_ Mr Darcy were here, sonor should I be." She walkedhestitantly through the iron-wroughtgates. "Thoughon second thoughtsLizzy is married to that Darcy fellow, so he can't be all bad. I dare say.." She smiled to herself."..or if he his, he won't be for long, what with living with Lizzy as his wife." She chuckled to herself as shehurried up the stone stairs to the front door, which the smartly dressed butler opened.

"Miss." he said in a monotone whilst bowing clumsily.

"Is the Mistress..or Masterat home?" Kitty said eagerly.

"Well yes as a ma-" Kitty interupted him in a forth-right manner.

"Good." She looked at him, to usher him along.

"-but she'sjust gorrin' from riding Miss,n' Mr Bingley has a guest with him." Kitty sighed and started tapping her foot.

"Hang that! What has some guest got to do with it." Kitty said in a manner far to similar to Lydia for her liking, he made no reply but still held the door open, which Kitty noticed. "Am I to be refused entrylike a heathen then?" he looked awkward.

"I- er, that is to that, um well..." he stumbled for words.

"Well what?..." Kitty stood upright and held her self more confidently as Lizzy had taught her to look as though her courage was rising with every attempt to intimidate her. "Mr whateveryourname is, do you happen toknow who I am?" he shook his head.

"No Miss. I only started mi' work here t'other day." Kitty glared at him.

"Well then it will be a pleasure for you to find out I am Jane's" she corrected herself "Mrs Bingley's sister." the butler looked horrified and trembled in his polished boots.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry Ma'am, of course." he bowed, closed the door and fumbled about. "Themistress is in the Drawing Room. Let mi' take ye' there."when his back was turned, Kitty smiled triumphantly, even if she was scared at her own ability to command. "Er, sorry Ma'am but what's your name ? cus' it's ma job t'introduce ye 'n' all. And am'fraid I don't know it."

"Miss Bennet." she said shrewdly, peering down her nose at to butler. He nodded,they then walked down the large hallway before he stopped at a white door and opened it. He then went at a brisk pace.

"Excuse me Ma'am, theres Miss Bennet here to see ye." Jane put her sowing down.

"Oh do let her in the Michaels." Kitty walked past a chinese screen before appearing before her sister and curtseying deeply.

"Mrs Bingley." she said doing her best to be proper. Janestood up and hurried towards her.

"Oh come Kitty, my dear. Let's have none of that." Kitty smiled weakly,"Save that for whenCaroline is here." They both laughed and Jane showed Kitty to a seat and sat down next to her. Kitty then started to take her gloves off, whileher sisterhelped her with her bonnet.Jane signaled to the butler to leave.

"Thankyou forseeing me in such an uninvited manner." Jane noticed Kitty's melancholyspirits.

"Your always welcome my dear sister. But whatever is wrong. You must be freezing walking all that way with only your Spencer on." Kitty laughed at Jane's comment. Jane put her arm round her sister. "Come now Kitty. Tell me please, what good am I if I cannot but lend an ear to talk to." Kitty smiled.

"I suppose you're right Jane. You always are." Jane patted her hand.

"Nonsense. Is it Mother? It surely must be something drastic like _that_ to bring you here in such a manner as I said before." Kitty nodded. "You know only Lizzy ever attempts something like that!" They both laughed merrily.

"Well, I got a letter from Lizzy today asking me to town later this month, to which I'm honoured indeed but..."seeing she needed prompting Jane encouraged her to continue.

"But..." Kitty shook her head and sighed deeply fo so young a person.

"...and as far as I know Mama is now going to control everything, even down to what shift I wear." Jane sighed and poured the tea. Kitty looked at her with eyes brimming with tears, "She even snatched the letter out of my hand before I'd even opened it or knew who it was from and was ogling ove it with Aunt Phillips and Mrs Long." Jane tenderly wiped her sister's tears away and hushed her.

"There, there my dear. I know it was uncalled for and frankly to particularly kind but, well simply Kittythat is Mother's way. I take it you haven't heard the full story." Kitty shook her head. Jane passed her a cup of tea.

"Thank you." Jane smiled, andmused over her thoughtsfor a few moments. While Kitty took a deep swig of her tea.

"Is it not lucky then that I am able to tell you the full story." Kitty's eyes brightened as she set the empty cup back on a small table

"Will you?" Jane kissed her cheek.

"Of course, now let us go find Charles, he is sure to know something I do not for he is in muchmore regularcontact with Mr Darcy then I am with Mrs Darcy." As she head towards a door to the side of the room, Kitty picked up her sister's sewing and looked at it.

"You miss Lizzy a lot, don't you." Jane smiled meekly.

"Aye I do, but she has responsibilities at Pemberley and running their other estates not to mention anew large family,that are sure to keep her from intercourse with Netherfield for a time. Which is good, for it means I have more time to keepboth myeyes on you." Kitty blushed.

"I am not that bad am I?" Jane linked arms with her.

"No, indeed." Kitty smiled happily, and as the two quitted the room Jane asked her sister a question.

"Would you like to stay the night for it looks like terrible rain, why even in the Barouche you'd catch your death.

"O yes please!" The two giggled cheerfully. "I met a Master Letts on the way from Longbourn Jane." Jane looked puzzled.

"Elton Letts?" Kitty nodded. "Of Whitworth Place in Sussex?" Kitty laughed

"Yes, the vary same Jane." Jane had a girlish smile on her face.

"Elton Letts of Whitworth Place." shesaidto herself before saying to Kitty, "Well I never." The two then went up the stairs towards Mr Bingley's study. But Kitty looked down at her shoe.

"O lord! My lace has come undone." Jane made to come back down the stairs. "No, no. You go on. I'll catch you up." Jane nodded in acceptment

"Do you know where Charles's study is my dear?" Kity nodded vigourously before starting to redo her tangled laces.

* * *

_Thanks again everyone for reading and being supporters of my stories! You are all wonderful! Why don't you go on the site I'm running..._ **lifeandstufDOTcom/happilyeverafter**_...and join pretty please with sugar on top! And PLEASE leave a review!_


	3. An evening at Lucas Lodge

Seeing her husband's study door firmly closed, Jane quietly approached and gently tapped her knuckles against the oak woodwork.

"Please come in." Jane carefully turned the door knob and entered the grand room. Seeing it was his angelic wife Mr Bingley stumbled to his feet nearly knocking his chair over. "Oh Jane, it's you! Come in, come in. Don't stand by the door on ceremony! I'm hardly Darcy you know!" Jane smiled sweetly and aquiesed to him. She walked gracefully over to him and took hold of his hands, whilst Mr Bingley looked at his wife joyously.

"We have a visitor from Longbourntoday. She shallbe up in a minute." The colour drained from Bingley's face slightly, and he gulped as though he were intimerdated. His head shot up as he heard a creak outside the door, with his eyes wide.

"Oh." Jane looked quizzically at her dear husband, and rested a hand on his cheek.

"Are you quite well my dear husband, you face is pale and you are quite diverted from our conversation." Jane looked at him with concern. "May she come in my dear, for I am sure Kitty will feel unwelcome being stood outside the door for so long." The colour returned to Bingley's face and he grinned as he grasped his wife's shoulders and kissed her full on. To which Jane looked very shocked and blushed furiously.

"O yes, do, do! Pray come in my dear sister. You are most welcome Kitty!" The said hesitated before opening the door slowly and shuffling into the study. Bingley put a hand on his wife's own. Before bounding up to his sister-in-law and shaking her hand vigourously. "Hello Kitty! What a most unexpected but delightful suprise!" He loooked at her thoughtfully. "I can see that you are well." He smiled happily, as was his way.

"Why yes Sir, I am very well." She looked around the room before looking to her brother in law. "I- I hope I am not intruding on your hospitality," she turned her head. "what with Mama's..er...regular visits and-" she was cut of by Bingley as he kissed her cheek.

"Nonsense! You are always welcome here my dear sister!" Jane walked over and took her husbands arm before remaking to both,

"Though I wouldn't advise walking all the waywhen Caroline is upon us. She was quite alarmed when Lizzy did so last year."Jane then looked at the hem of Kitty's gown, and smiled at a happy memory. "Though I see you had sense enough to pin it up and so have not gathered any mud as Lizzy did." Kitty looked at her feet as though she were being scolded. Jane put a reassuring hand on her arm.

"So is it not, rather a good piece of luck that she is in Bath with Louisa and Mr Hurst at present." Mr Bingley said chirpily. He laughed happily, to which Kitty could not help but look at her sister and brother-in-law and smiled aswell.Kitty then asked Jane a question shyly.

"Jane, have you asked Mr Bingley about Lizzy, Mr Darcy and my visit to town."Kitty looked very eager indeed!

"Not yet, but perhaps..."Jane looked at the clock on the mantlpiece before she and Bingley looked at eachother, "...you could tell usall you know about it over luncheon?" Bingley grinned happily, and nodded enthusiastically.

"O yes, but of course! T'would be my pleasure The three then exited the study and made for the staircase that would lead them to lunch. Mr Bingley then offered his remaining arm to Kitty, as his wife was on the other

"Miss Kitty, would you do me the honour?" Kitty looked to Jane for approval to which the latter smiled encouragingly.

"Erm, yes. I wouldlove to." taking her brother-in-law's arm shyly, they all went down stairs to the smaller dining-room.

Once inside the beautiful room, and seated Mr & Mrs Bingley watched as Kitty nibbled quietly at her food, though longing was in her eyes. The two elder of the company looked at eachother and smiled knowingly. Jane then went on to say.

"Kitty, you don't need to stand on ceremony before Charles and I, we are not going to scold you fore being hungry my dear." Kitty thanked them before eating her lunch hungrily. After chewing a mouthful of his food Bingley swallowed before saying in a happy manner,

"Lord! Has Mrs Bennet taken to not feeding daughters till they are to be married now?" he laughed to himself sheepishly. Kitty and Jane looked at eachother a little alarmed, and with wide eyes. Kitty then replied.

"I am certain my mother is not like that Mr Bingley, she was but in raptures over a letter I had received from the Darcy's. Bingley stopped laughing and blushed slightly.

"O right. Yes, I never meant-, erm well that is to say that I-," He cursed his stupidity inwardly. " should I just tell you the arrangements that have been agreed?" Jane and Kitty nodded in agreement.

"Right, well then. Elizabeth suggested to Jane a couple of weeks before the wedding that you were not likely to make a good match around Mereton so you alternate between staying with us and the Darcys. Then you could also be a companion to Georgiana while Elizabeth and Darcy...while Elizabeth and Darcy," he looked at his wife who was shaking her head head slowly and meaningfully. "um, well." Bingley coughed loudly. "O yes where was I? Ah I remember, being a companion to Georgiana...Also I suppose it is to keep you out of trouble." Bingley winked at her before taking another large mouthful of his food. Jane smiled lovingly at her husband. Kitty looked positively worried. Jane seeing this soothed her sister's alarm.

"Oh, fear not my dear sister, for t'was only a joke. One must expect such an act from Charles." the said grinned merrily, before laying his knife and fork together on the plate and continueing with the previous conversation.

"Aye indeed. I dare say, you'll get plenty of balls in town though." he looked at Jane who nodded in agreement." Not to mention the masses of shopping you'll accumulate, though luckily Darcy's house is of an absolutely unlogical size."Kitty's face lit up at the mention of balls and shopping. Bingley then talked to himself briefly. "I don't know why three young people, such as the Darcy's,could possibly want such an montrous thing for." Jane put her hand on her husband's arm to reawaken him to this world. "Oh, sorry my dear Jane. You will love it Kitty, I am positive on that score even if you do get lost in your sister's new house. I have, on many occasions," he peered at Kitty in ajoking manner, "though I am certain you will want nothing to do with visiting the theatre or court as the Darcy's will be prone to do, so Iinsist on yourcoming stay with us!" Kitty, had a huge childish grin across her pretty face, and didn't say a single word for a whole three minutes, beofre she jumped to her feet and launched herself at Jane, flinging her arms around her neck.

"Oh Thank you! Thank you!" She then turned to Bingley with tears welling up in her eyes, she then put her arm around Bingley's neck and hugged him too.

"Thank you both." Such was the joy that Kitty felt, the day her life changed forever...

_2 days later at Lucas Lodge..._

"Ah Mr & Mrs Bennet, Miss Bennet and Miss Kitty! Do come in, come, let Dawkins take you coats." Lady Lucas flipped and flapped about trying to get organised. An though she felt disdain for those artful Bennets, it was best to be friendly for maybe Mrs Bennet would reveal how she got a daughter married to possibly the richest man in England, another married into a nouveau riche family and her (just) sixteen year old daughter married off to an officer. The Bennet's then made their way into the drawing room which was garishly decorated and overly furnished. Mr Bennet went off to talk with the other gentlemen and Mrs Bennet bustled of to gossip with her Sister Phillips about the lastest news from Pemberley, Netherfield and Newcastle. Seeing no other young ladies in the room at present Kitty gravely sat next to her sister Mary for over a half hour, listening to her sermons on polished manners and the dangers of the other sex. Then, as Kitty started dozing off she happened to look up at a man stood with his back to her father. Kitty sat up bolt right.

"O Lord!" she hissed at her sister, grabbing her thin arm. Mary frowned and looked at who Kitty was staring at. She pursed her lips before replying,

"Who is it Kitty?" Mary was not at all amused at her speech being interupted.

"It's that man Letts of course!" Mary stood up, and looked very puzzled indeed.

"Who are you talking about?" Kitty also stood up and steered her sister to alcove by the window so they might have a better look.

"There," she pointed towards Elton Letts. "See, him there, stood near Papa." Mary stood on tip-toe to see who Kitty was on about. All she could see was the middle-aged butcher, who was walking in a non-to-straight manner, hiccuping as he went.

"Him...OldMr Salem, you mean?" Kitty coughed, before groaning in annoyance.

"No Silly," she grabbed Mary's arm and dragged her into the corner of the ajourning room. "Do you see that medium-heighted young man walking to Jane and Bingley?" Mary looked where her sister was directing her attention.

"That one in the green jacket, with mousy hair?" Kitty smiled.

"Yes, at last. I wondered when you-" she fell gravely silent as she saw Jane point to where she was hiding. Mary saw the colour drain from her sister's face as the Bingley's and the young man in question approached them. When they were upon them Jane smiled sweetly.

"There you are my dear sisters, I have someone to introduce you to." She turned to the man next to her.

"Mary, Kitty this is Master Elton Letts, an old friend ofMrs Darcy'sand mine." The two sisters curtsied as the manbowed. Jane saw Kitty's peaky cheeks but continued.

"Elton, these are my sisters, Miss Mary Bennet and Miss Kathryn Bennet." Kitty clenched her teeth. Elton Letts smiled. He was about to say something when Sir William Lucases hearty voice sounded throughtout the party.

"Oh tis been an age since we had some music, butwhere is Miss Bennet, I'm sure she would oblige us with singing a few rounds." he spied Mary who was sinking back against the wall and came bounding over to her with an eager expression on his wrinkled face.

"Well Miss Bennet?" Mary looked at Kitty, as Kitty looked at Mary.

"I-er, pray excuse me Sir William, I am only just recovered from a sore throat." She saw Kitty mouth 'liar' at her, and gulped.

"Oh dear, how very grievous." His eyes drooped before falling upon Kitty. "Well how about you Miss Kitty, Surely you will do us the honour seeming how you love such gaeties. And since Miss Bennet is so indisposed..." Kitty's heart was pounding, almost jumping out of her bosom. Kitty looked around the room, which was deadly silent and watching her. So she timidly aqueised and shuffled nervously across to the piano forte. She carefully lifted the lid and looked upon the ivory keys with fear. She saw Elton Letts come closer.

"Pray Miss Kathryn, may I have the homour of being your page-turner?" Kitty's voice caught in her throat seeing the eagerness in his face.

"er...You may." He drew up a chair for her and tucked it in before sitting himself down.

"So what piece are you to delight us with this evening Miss?" Kitty looked through the pieces of music casually strewn acroos the piano top. She rummaged through tem before picking out the only one she vaguely knew. She placed it where she could see it. Master Letts leaned in closer to her to observe what she was playing. "Oh an Allemande! How delightful. Tis a merry dance is it not? If only you were not playing, why! I'd ask you to dance myself."

"I thank you, once again Sir," She started playing slowly and cautiously.

"Though I fear I must be content to site and admire you posture, and the swiftness of your fingers across the keys." Elton Letts said in his deep voice, as Kitty hesitantly began to play, her fingers a bit rusty at first but the tune soon coming back to her.

"Indeed, though I fear you may be sorely dissapointed."Kitty's mouth was dry as the intrduction ended and she began to sing.

Her voice was sweet but not particularly refined or carrying, as she made her way through the difficult passages, more then one lady observed Master Letts particular attentions to her as she sang, and the way he did nothing to conceal his gaze of her. Kitty's fingers stumbled lightly on the staccato beats of the second movement but hid it most admirably. She heard some of the comments around her. Many said they never knew she could play, others said she was quite the superior singer which just made Kitty all the more nervous. Some commented on her improvement. Whilst others said it was quite unrefined and how shocking her behaviour with Eltons Letts was.

Quite soon after the song ended and Kitty quickly got up an made for the door at an accelerated pace, thanking Elton Letts briefly. The room was a little puzzled by her actions but soon recovered. Master Letts got up from his seat and went back towards Jane,

"Well, Mrs Bingley, your sister plays most admirably." he said enthusiastically.

"Yes, she does play quite well though I fear that will be her first and last public performance." Jane said sweetly.

"I dare say, that is a most sorry state of affairs. I shall surely do my utmost to rectify it." He said, though with hidden meaning.

"I am sure you will my old friend." The conversation went quiet as the politely listened to Miss Maria Lucas attempt to play a piece by Handel before returning to the conversation.

"Come, why are you not playing Jane- Mrs Bingley? I am sure you play very well indeed!" Jane blushed furiously.

"Indeed, I have not lifted a piano lid since I was sixteen. But I must thank you for your kind inquiry." Letts nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Oh I see, but of course." Just at that moment Kitty came back into room, Elton Letts excused himself from Jane and went to talk to her.

"I hope you are feeling better Miss Kathryn, for you looked rather peeky earlier?" Kitty was touched by his kind manner.

"I thank you, yes. Much better." Elton Letts smiled at her. "Pray may I ask if I affended you at our first meeting, for you see I was so eager to be back in the county again that I fear I may have forgotten myself."

"I...er...well that is to say..." Kitty looked into his puppy dog eyes, and her heart went out to him. How wretched he must feel! "...I was a little suprised by your familiarity but perhaps we may start again,as common and indifferent aquaintences?" She smiled at him, and he in return.

"But of course!" The two continued to talk all things that came to mind save the weather and roads. Master Letts even shared some fond memories of the Mrses Bingley and Darcys as children, which made Kitty laugh happily. This went on for another three quaters of an hour until Bingley came over to them.

"Mr Letts." he bowed. "Kitty, your Mother is complaining of an ill head so we shall take her home int the Barouche, though I fear you will not be wanting to leave yet as you have not been here long, but as you cam with us..." Kitty coughed, before being suprised to here Master Letts reply to Bingley.

"I should be happy to escort her home in my carriage Sir, you need not fear for ruining your sister-in-law's evening." Mr Bingley smiled cheerfully.

"Oh good! That's rather sporting of you Letts, old chap! Oh dear, it will be a dreadful bother though." Letts reasured his friend.

"Indeed it is no bother at all. The pleasure is all mine I can assure you." Bingley thanked him once again before going to tell his wife of the arrangements.As he walked away, Letts shot a sidewards glance at Kitty.

"And what think you of the situation Miss Bennet?" Kitty smiled.

"I think it quite agreeable, and I daresay you shall it shan't be too much of a punishment to be escorted by you since you have proved yourselfa charmingand most entertaining companion this evening." Kitty, was teasing him, he could tell.

"Ohyou must be sorely mistaken forI amsilent and reserved and only talk to intimidate people!" Letts said the latter in a deep grave voice which made Kitty burst out laughing, too which several stander-byers looked around to see who was making such a noise.

"I take it, you are aquainted with my brother-in-law Mr Darcy?" Kitty calmed down soon enough.

"Oh to be sure! I cannot, for the life in me wondered what possessed you sister to marry such a proud, dissagreeable...and in my opinion, scary man." Kitty shook her head, smiling to herself.

"Well I daresay his wealth was an inticement, but I think you should know I have it on good authority that my sister took him down a peg or two first!" he laughed.

"I can well believe it of Eliza!" At that moment, he looked up at the grand-father clock which was chiming away. "Though perhaps we should continue this conversation another time, I believe it is time for us to depart." Kitty caught his line of view.

"But of course, though I must say my goodbyes and give my compliments first!" he nodded in aquiestion too which she thanked him and the two went to get their things from the hand-servant before saying farewell to the Lucases.

"Sir William, Lady Lucas! I must thank you for such a pleasant evening!" Elton Letts said in an enthusiastic manner.

"Indeed Youn Master Letts, it has been an honour to have your company! I am sure you will not find such easy and happy gatherings anywhere...even in Sussex Place!"

"I am sure your right Sir," he bowed before turning to Lady Lucas "The decorations were lovely this evening Your Ladyship! I have not had such tasteful auderves for a long time. Thank you for your hospitality!" Lady Lucas smiled and graciously accepted the young man's compliments.

"Your always welcome to come and visit us, at any time. I am sure you will find our company agreeable." She looked towards her daughter Maria at this.

"Thank you! Though I must take my leave now, and escort Miss Bennet home." Lady Lucas looked at the latter.

"Ah, yes...of course! We must not detain you." Elton Letts and Kitty said one last goobye and went out to the carriage where Elton Letts handed Kitty in. The carriage then pulled away. Letts then decided to talk.

"Are you attending the Assembly next week Miss Bennet?" he asked keenly.

"Why yes, we always do!" Letts laughed.

"Excellent, well may I be so bold as to claim the first two dances then, Miss Bennet?" Kitty was a little suprised by that considering the length of their aquaintence but was touched by his sincere tone.

"Of course, I had not even begin to think of it yet, for I have not even bought my gown! Though I daresay I shall take in one of Jane's old ones." he laughed. Though Kitty regretted saying it. "That is not to say we cannot afford new clothes but it's just that Jane's are so..." Letts held his hands up.

"You need not explain to me Miss,for all my cousins are of the fairer sexand soI understand such things, including Muslins!" Kitty laughed.

"Oh." She looked at the window as the hedges flew past. Wanting to change the subject, Kitty asked,"Tell me what brings you to this part of the country? Are you visiting your Aunt perhaps?" Letts laughed out loud.

"No Indeed! My Aunt is touring the Continent at present...I was staying with a friend at his Manor and took the opportunity to look up some old aquaintences since the hunting season is over." satisfied Kitty went back to looking out the window.

The rest of the short journey passed in relative tranquilety and polite chit-chat until they were nearing Longbourn. As soon as the carriage pulled to a halt, the footman jumped down and opened the door. Elton Letts, hastily exited it and went to speak to one of the maids who had just come out the door to see to her young Mistress. Whatever it was that was said, the maid bobbed a quick curtsey before re-entering the house and returned a moment later with Miss Mary Bennet. Elton Letts then went back to the carriage and handed out Kitty, before walking her to her older sister. Mary then spoke.

"Thank you Master Letts for escorting my young sister home at such an hour, you are a true friend indeed. I hope it has not been too much trouble." she said in her usual solomn tone.

"Why, t'was nothing at all, but if you''l excuse me..." he tipped his hat to the ladies. Kitty then spoke,

"But of course Master Letts! Pray do not let us detain you a moment longer!" she said enthusiastically.

"Thank you, but if I am no longer required..." Mary then spoke.

"Yes, you must be wanting to return to where you are staying." Elton Letts nodded graciously.

"But please feel free to call on us when it so pleases you, I'm sure our Mother will be glad to receive you!" Kitty added in quickly. The young man to whom she spoke gave a large smile in return.

"An honour indeed Ma'am, perhaps two days hence?" Kitty looked to Mary who answered.

"We shall be expecting you company Sir." The conversation ended there as a chill in the air became apparent.

"Well till then ladies, I look forward to it!" with that he walked away a few paces, before he entered his carriage he made one last statement. "Miss Bennet," he made a slight bow, "Miss Kathryn." said Elton Letts with all the cordiality in the world.

"Good night Master Letts." Kitty said, and with that Elton quickly got into his carriage and it was drawn away at all speed. Mary and Kitty went back into the house, said goodnight to their father before going upstairs. Kitty entered her chambre and collapsed upon the bed, exhausted. There was then a knock at the door.

"Come in," Kitty said quietly. A maid called Betsey poked her head around the door.

"Excuse me Miss, it's just that' Mistress want's to see you 'fore you go' bed." She came into the room and then started to help the girl get into her nightclothes. Kitty was still unused to having a maid do everything for her.

"Oh yes, I should have kn-" she yawned, "Pray forgive me." Betsey was tugging at the strings of Kitty's shift.

"Ah don't mind me Miss'." She said in her broad accent whilst passing the girl a warm shawl."Come on then lass, best get you to your Mother before all hell's let loose eh?" Kitty laughed meekly.

"I dare say." The two then quited the room...

"AH! My _dear_ Kitty! There you are!" Mrs Bennet schreeched when her daughter's head peered around the door.

"Good Night Mama," Kitty said but before she could run back to the sanctuary of her own room her Mother started up again.

"Nonsense girl! What are you about I wished to talk with you!"

"Yes Mama, pray forgive me." Kitty then entered the room, closed the door quietly and went to sit by her Mother's bed.

"Now, I wanted to talk to you about that Elton Letts you were speaking to this evening," Kitty paled noticeably. "I was talking to Lady Lucas who said that Mrs Long was told by a most particularly reliable source with information on Master Letts!" She squeeled but before Kitty could add that it was not their business to pry into other people's affairs, her mother continued. "I understand that he is a younger son so he will notinherit any landed property and certainly not an estate asgrand as Lizzy's or perhaps even Jane's but he has got his own house inTown, and not to mentiona vast income and large settlement from his mother's marriage license." She squeeled once again making the papers in her hair flap about. Kitty however was uneasy as to where this conversation was leading. "But back to my point, everyone is saying he has an income of four THOUSAND pounds! And the settlement is of no less less then ten times that amount! He is a good catch to be sure, not perhaps as good as Lizzy's Mr Darcy but then again from what I can see he is far more agreeable...That it why I am telling you to keep him to yourself as much as possible! We cannot have the likes of Maria Lucas or the Long girls marrying him. That is another thing, you must set the date for the wedding as soon as maybe! What a fine thing it would be to have FOUR daughters married off within three or four months of each other then all I have to worry about is Mary, and that shouldn't be particularly hard even with her plainess though she is quite accomplished and with such connections as the Darcy's, the Bingley's and Lett's men will be sure to want her..." Mrs Bennet trailed on for a while longer while Kitty just sat their in shock until the room was silence.

"Mama, I- I understand how you- that is to say...There is no question of- Master Letts and I ar- There is nothing between us Mama. He is an aquaintence, pray do not say such things, it might affend him!" Kitty started coughing which only vexed her mother further.

"Nothing between you! What rubbish! I saw his attentions to you this evening as plainly as anyone -AND- he offered you the use of his carriage which is most acute behavior indeed. I insist that you do what is right for your poor Mama and marry him before we are turned out into the hedgerows to starve; by the Collinses!" This shocked Kitty outright.

"Mama! I am sure that it is not right to speak so! Please!" a fit of coughs racked her body, but then it dawned her"also it would be unseemly if we had not been seen out together at balls and parties aswell as him dining here regularly. I have already invited him to dine in two days." Mrs Bennet licked her lips and rubbed her hands together.

"Yes.." she said slowly. "And when you go to town this season be certain to make sure that Mrs Darcy invites him to all her house parties and that he is included in your party when you go out to balls and such..._then_...no doubt he will introduce you to his brother and siste-"

"His cousin!" Kitty interupted.

"Ah, he has no sisters, now that is a dissapointment, but you must do the best you can." Mrs Bennet said, qhilst trying to come up with another plan.

"Though I understand that they live as one of the imediate family due to something or the other!" Kitty said thoughtfully, making her mother cackle like a banshee.

"Oh that is most excellent child! Why you sly thing, why did you not tell me of course before! But hush there is so much to be done! As I was saying, Master Letts will no doubt introduce to to his brother and...cousins, and you must become intimate with the latter so that they invite you to their estate...which will make everyone see his attatchment to you. Then you must do all in your power to secure him! As soon as possible!" She stopped for breath there before continuing. "I also expect to receive a letter announcing you are to become Mrs Letts before the start of Advent!" Kitty was quite overcome by all of this, but took it in her stride.

"But Mama..." she pleaded.

"What _now _Kitty?" she said emphatically.

"How can we be expected to love one another when we have scarst met?" she said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"LOVE?" Mrs Bennet screeched before ordering Kitty to her chambre, where the girl flung herself upon her bed and cried herself to sleep...

* * *

_Well that's all for now folks, sorry it took so long to get posted, my uncle died so I had all of 'that' to deal with...but I hope this lenghty chapter makes up for it! As always I love reveiws and I;ll try and post soon!_


End file.
